Wilting flower
by Visili romani
Summary: Lilly Evans is crumbling, but shes not the only llow the story of love and friendship between four friends as the darkness of the ever aproaching war closes in.


Wilting Flower

Chapter One - The Letter of Destruction

The air chilled her through the thin jumper she wore wrapped tight against her figure, it was unnervingly cold in the castle today. Exams where scheduled to take place next week and Lilly, not unlike most Fifth-years, was heading to the library to cram in some extra studying before breakfast. Reaching the group of tables in the cozy, dimly-lit, and deserted corner of the library she immediately unpacked her book bag and set to work revising her essay on transfiguration theory. Just as she was explaining the difference in effect based on wand movement between a flick and a slash when transfiguring bone structure (ok, so the material was maybe a bit advanced, but it was for her extra lessons) when she heard the beeping of the timer she'd set.

On her way to the great hall she passed her dorm-mates and waved slightly, a warm smile dancing on her lips, she might not be close with the girls but she saw no reason not to remain friendly, her mother had raised her to always be polite and she stuck by that. Her dorm-mates, Dorcas Meadows, Emmeline Vance, Marlene McKinnon, and Alice Lightwood were nice, but Lilly had always been a little distanced with all of her studies, Severus, and her lack of interest in most things such as gossip boys and fashion. She supposed Severus would no longer be an obstacle though due to the tiff that they had earlier in the year. To be honest they had been drifting apart for a while, the proverbial rope long frayed before the final snip had struck.

Sitting at the corner of Gryffindor table and piling her plate with things such as bacon and croissants Lilly relaxed drifting off in thought. "Lilly-flower, will you do me the great honor of going out on a date with me?" Lilly snapped out of her daze and glanced up to see James potter staring down at her playfully. "what would you do if I said yes?" she asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously. James eyes widened in shock " why I would faint in disbelief and demand to know who imperioed you my love." Lilly laughed " well then I'm almost disappointed to tell you no then James, how has your morning been going?" James shook his head not bothered by her rejection and sat down next to her. "Great Lills, how 'bout you?" he said placing heaping piles of food on his plate. "my morning has been lovely James." Lilly said picking up a piece of bacon and biting it. They ate peacefully for a few minutes before James' friends arrived.

Sirius Black was what you would call tall dark and handsome with his grey eyes, defined features, and luscious mane of black curls. He, of course, knew this and was most definitely not shy about it, besides his arrogance he was fiercely protective of his friends you were lucky to be counted as one. Despite his last name Sirius and his family did not get along at all and Sirius spent most of his time away from school with James. Remus Lupin was smart and kind, a great person to go to for advise or comfort but slightly shy around new-comers. He, like Sirius and James himself, was also protective over those he cared about and was great at cheering people up.

"Morning Evans, lovely weather we're having isn't it?" Sirius greeted, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Oh yes, it's quite delightful." Lilly answered, playing along. "Ok there Remus, you're looking a bit peaky, how about I cover your rounds tonight?" she offered knowing exactly what was wrong with him. You see, Remus suffered from lycanthropy and tonight, well, the moon was due and Lilly Didn't think his prefect duties would be completed any. Not that Remus knew she knew but honestly it was Lilly, she had known since first-year. "thanks Lills, I'm sure it should pass soon but I'm not quite sure I'm up to rounds tonight." he said giving her a grateful smile, his eyes flashing in relief.

Lilly, though not exactly friends with the three was frequently around them due to James and found them quite enjoyable, yet like with her dorm-mates was always a bit distant. 'after losing Severus you don't exactly have any friends' Lilly thought bitterly.

She was broken out of her thoughts again by a letter dropping in front of her. She glanced up and saw the owl that delivered it flying away swiftly with a piece of bacon in it's mouth. "thief" she muttered before looking at the letter. There in neat, yet somehow cold handwriting that could only belong to her sister was her name Lillian Marie Evans. Lilly was confused, her sister had never written so much as two words to her for the past five years and as far as she could tell was married to a vile man named Vernon. What could petunia possibly have to say to her now? Whatever it was Lilly decided it probably wasn't good and gathered her things before rushing out of the great hall in search of a quite place to read her mail leaving behind three confused guys.

 _ **Freak, you've gone and done it now. Mom and Dad were murdered last week, thanks to your so called magic they were twisted inside out and strung from the rafters, there was a skull and snake burning from the flames. The funeral was today, I would've told you sooner but I didn't want you to come. Social services has put you in my care and don't plan on coming home until summer or I'll toss you on the streets. Vernon and I will allow you to stay for the**_ _ **summers only**_ _ **. You murdered our parents you b**** , I hate you.**_

Lilly sat frozen in shocked silence. Her parents were dead . Murdered because of her. If only she wasn't such a freak her parents would still be alive Lilly thought as tears rolled down her cheeks. There in that alcove in the abandoned corridor Lilly wept for her parents and the other victims of that soulless monster, there in that alcove Lilly started to fracture as the full staggering weight of the future and the all-consuming darkness it held was thrust upon her.


End file.
